Some Day Soon
by Artisan
Summary: Buffy Summers and her Sister Dawn have just moved back to LA to live close to Angel. As things start to go down hill and Buffy starts taking it all out on herself
1. Love now Lost

Chappie 1.  
  
Love now Lost  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel as he walked away. Buffy Started off in the other opposite direction  
  
Buffy now 28 living with Dawn on her own things had gone a little down hill.   
  
Her not being the Slayer anymore was hard on her and now that dawn was older it was even harder but now she had Angel by her side she moved back to LA to be close to him.   
  
She walked back her house it was a new one close to her new work was, she started as a book keeper on 4th and 3rd.  
  
when she got home Dawn was sitting on the couch watching the t.v. She Looked at Buffy as Buffy walked in the door.  
  
Dawn turned around and looked at Buffy. "Where have you been?" she said with anger in her voice, "I'M SUPPOSE TO BE OUT ON A DATE RIGHT NOW. But nnnooooooo, instead Buffy had to be late coming home, give me the god damn keys Buffy so I can go on my date"   
  
"I'll be home late" she said as she slammed the door behind her as she left.  
  
Buffy pulled off her jacket and haulled off her shoes, they were sore from standing on them all day she sat on the couch and looked threw the cannels on the t.v for awhile then Buffy laid down the remote and walked to her bedroom.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed pulling open the side drew she pulled out a little but sharp pocket knife.  
  
She looked at it closely for a sec then with a blink of her eye she slit in across her wrist.  
  
The blood from her cut pour down her arm. 


	2. The worry

The Worry  
  
Buffy awoke she was lying on the bed room floor asleep it had looked she had passed out on the floor. Buffy got to her feet and looked at the clock it was 7:00am Buffy to be to work in an hour.  
  
She picked up the small knife and slammed it back into the draw and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was out and ready for work she remember the mass lot of blood from the night before on the floor but she had no time to clean it up. She ran out the door and down the street.  
  
Back at the house Dawn opened the door and limped to the couch you could see she had been drinking.  
  
Dawn fell asleep in a matter of secondss.  
  
***  
  
Mid Evening   
  
The darkness had fell fast that night.  
  
Dawn was still fast asleep on the couch when she heard bagging on the door.  
  
"I'm coming!, I'm coming!" She got to feet and went to the door and opened it.  
  
"What the hell d----" she looked up and there was Angel and Cordy standing in the door way.  
  
"Oh! Angel!" she said fixing her hair ever seen they had moved to LA Dawn and had liked Angel a lot.   
  
Looking over at Cordy "Oh you, Hi"  
  
"you guys wanna come in?" she asked  
  
Angel looked at Dawn "No, have you seen Buffy???, I got a call from her boss today saying she didn't come to work"  
  
Dawn said laughing "No I haven't and don't really care"  
  
Cordy looked at Dawn with a shocked look "you don't care, I mean Buffy isn't a pretty as me but you don't care that's a little harsh don't you think"  
  
Angel saying as he pushed dawn out of the way "I smell blood"  
  
Dawn looking at Cordy and then at Angel "PLEASE LEAVE NOW!"   
  
Angel looked at Dawn "you've changed dawn! Buffy might be in trouble and you don't even care anymore?"  
  
Dawn looked at him while throwing a book at him "YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ME HOW SO SHUT UP, NO BODY KNOWS ME BUT ME NOW GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"  
  
Angel look at her in shock then left as Cordy followed behind him.  
  
Cordy opened the car door and got "what is up her with her?"  
  
Angel looked her with worry in his eyes "buffy's in trouble I know it, I'm going to go look for her" He walked away.  
  
Cordy drove back to the office. 


	3. He Knows you more then youself

Chappie 3.  
  
He Knows you more then youself.  
  
Buffy walked pass some teens who looked dangours.  
  
One of the Teens swong her back to the wall and pinned her  
  
"Hi Cuteie" he said with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
Buffy tryed to kick him away but she couldn't.  
  
Buffy had lose all of her super powers now she was normal. well normal as she could be.  
  
Angel seen what was going on as he truned to his vamp face and ran for the Teen who had Buffy pinned to the wall, he pushed the guy over onto his back and picked up from up by the neck  
  
Angel looked anger 'GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BRING YOU TO THE COPS' he looked at the rest of the kids as they started to run off the other kid got out of Angel's grip and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Angel now back to his normal face looked at Buffy as she started to fall to her keens. Angel cought her before she fell to the ground.  
  
She grabbed whole of Angel and just cuddled in his arms and started crying.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?, Speak to me" Angel said warpping her arms around her.  
  
All Buffy could do was cry.  
  
Angel brought Buffy to her feel as he stood himself and looked at her sharply in the eye  
  
She looked right at Angel as there to eyes ment he said once again "Buffy Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy looked down "no.." she said truning away from him.  
  
Angel looked at her worried. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital" he wrap his arm around her wiste  
  
She truned around and looked at him "NO" she yelled.  
  
Angel with stund look on his face "Ok...ok.....Buffy I'm worried, what are you into?"  
  
Buffy looked across the street "I need to go!" She started to leave as Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
  
  
Angel truned her around and looked at her with worry in his eyes "I smell blood on you I'm taking you to the hospital I know your hiding something I know you are"  
  
Buffy looked away from him she couldn't fight him anymore "just not the hospital please your house"  
  
Angel agreed and they both left for his house. 


End file.
